


Does Love Make Your Head Spin?

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I'm tired, Love Confessions, M/M, tags are stupid, this is kinda ooc and very stupid but im sad what else do you want me to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finding comfort within a killing game isn't an easy task. But people can make due.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Does Love Make Your Head Spin?

**Author's Note:**

> wowza hi as you can see i've once again orphaned all my old work and started anew. i have a bad habit of comparing myself to other writers on here, and i'm doing my best to ignore it and still contribute but its kinda hard. like people don't even know who i am and yet i'm still afraid of judgement. none the less, i hope this is good!! <3

Finding comfort within a killing game isn't an easy task.

Nobody was trusting of one another in any way, shape, or form in the beginning. However, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were two of the wariest among them. Fuyuhiko was still acting like his usual self. Tough, insulting, and downright egregious at times, he took no shit from anyone else and refused to even attempt to make a friend. It just wasn't his thing. Besides, what yakuza needed friends anyway? Kazuichi, on the other hand, was terrified of anything that moved too suddenly, made too loud a noise, or even just slightly surprised him. He didn't really show it at first, but people quickly discovered it was within his nature to scream if you tapped him on the shoulder, so they lived and let live. For the majority of the time, he was able to be the carefree and happy-go-lucky self he had created. However, after the unfortunate demises of both Mahiru and Peko, things began to change.

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko first became friends because of the incident at Peko's trial. Kazuichi decided to pay Fuyuhiko a visit in the hospital when his eye was damaged, and then again after his shocking attempt at seppuku in front of the class at breakfast. Time allowed them to grow closer, Kazuichi even declaring Fuyuhiko his 'soul friend.' However, as things continued, both of them seemed to simultaneously develop feelings for one another that they desperately tried to deny. This, however, wouldn't last all too long. 

One breezy and cool night after the third trial where Mikan had so unceremoniously perished, Kazuichi had invited Fuyuhiko to walk the beach with him and get some fresh air to clear their heads and recover. He reluctantly accepted, and after walking and chatting idly for a while, they found themselves sitting at a more secluded part of the beach, next to one another as the waves quietly rolled on to the shore.

"This shit... god. I've grown up around murder my whole fuckin' life. But something so elaborate and gruesome just seems so-"

"Unreal?"

"Heh. Sure as fuck feels unreal to me" Fuyuhiko said with a small chuckle, casting his still remaining eye to look down at the sand. Kazuichi was sitting with his knees tucked to his chest, resting his head on his hand with his gaze affixed to the rushing waters. Both of them seemed to sigh in unison.

"Yo, Fuyuhiko."

"Hm."

"What're ya gonna do when all this is over? Go back home or what?"

Fuyuhiko blinked. He hadn't given it much thought. He had hoped he and Peko would return home together, business as usual. but now that wasn't possible. He let out a quiet 'tch.'

"No fuckin' clue. I could go home but..." He paused, holding his breath for just a moment. "I don't want to. Not without her. I don't even think I could bring myself to. Wouldn't help that I'd probably go and get my ass kicked for disappearing without a trace. Hell, I'd be lucky if they fuckin' spared my life. Or maybe they don't even care. I wouldn't be surprised if they never even noticed that I'm gone."

Kazuichi frowned, but let out a small chuckle none the less. "I get it. Pretty sure my dad has long since forgotten about me. If he hasn't then I'm in for the ass beating of the century!"

Both of them laughed, but it wasn't sincere. It was more of a way to share that they understood one another's trauma, even if they had suffered in immensely different ways. Both of them fell silent again until Kazuichi turned to look at Fuyuhiko, his eyes sparkling.

"I got a question."

"Hit me."

"What'dya think about us just... bailin' once all this shit is over? Skipping town and making a new life for ourselves. Bet your family's got enough money to get us by for a while. It ain't like they'll notice if you take a little. I can try openin' up a bike shop, just like the one me and my dad run. It's a hell of an idea, but... what have we got to lose?"

Fuyuhiko made eye contact with Kazuichi, and for the first time, he saw serious determination in his eyes. Clearly he wanted to do this. He didn't know if it was a heat of the moment thing, or if he was completely captured by Kazuichi's passion about this idea, not to mention his looks, but Fuyuhiko could have sworn that as they spoke, they were leaning closer together. His heartbeat was steadily picking up.

"You know what?" He said. "Fuck it. This is what soul friends are for."

Kazuichi beamed at him, and for the first time since the start of the killing game, Fuyuhiko returned the smile with the same amount of sincerity. For a few beats of silence, they gazed at one another under the moonlight, nothing but the quiet breeze and soft waves making a sound. Soon, their noses were but an inch from touching. Both of their heartbeats were so loud it was audible. Then, suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on the back of his head. Kazuichi's got closer, lips brushing his own, and...

Then they were kissing. _Holy shit,_ they were kissing. Part of Fuyuhiko wanted to pull back and run away, to shove Kazuichi off of him, smack him on the back of the head, and yell some sense into him. But he just couldn't. Not only did he now know that his affections were returned, but Kazuichi was gentler than he ever could have imagined he would be. The kiss was soft, and yet it told him everything he needed to know. It lasted for a while, Kazuichi having slid his hand down so that it was now resting on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. When they finally pulled apart, both of their faces were bright red, hearts still beating seemingly in unison.

"Kazuichi-"

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Oi. Calm down. It's okay."

As much as Fuyuhiko absolutely despised showing his softer side to anyone, he felt so safe and vulnerable that there was really nothing to lose. No one else was there beside them anyways. He leaned into Kazuichi once more, and their lips interlocked. A few moments passed and he felt a pair of hands settle on his waist, so in return, he put his arms over Kazuichi's shoulders. This time it lasted just a little bit longer, and by the time they were officially done, the moon had heightened in the sky and was now shining directly down above them. How had the Monokuma announcement not gone off? Oh well. That wasn't important.

"So," Kazuichi said sheepishly, removing his hands from Fuyuhiko's waist. 

"Fuckin' finally." Fuyuhiko teased, also moving his arms to go and playfully punch him on the shoulder. Kazuichi narrowly ducked away, face still red and laughing.

"I didn't think ya felt the same way. Ain't it kinda strange? We're both guys."

"The fuck's so weird about that?" Fuyuhiko said. He had long since come to terms with his own sexuality, even if it was a hard struggle with plenty of internalized issues. But now he was so used to it that he just sort of forgot it wasn't like anyone knew.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I'm just not used to it yet. Havin' a thing for a dude, I mean. But I'm tryin'.

"It's fine. So. What the fuck do we do now?"

Kazuichi looked up at the moon, then back to Fuyuhiko.

"No idea." He said with a shrug, turning away and flopping on to his back in the sand with one arm behind his head. Fuyuhiko quickly joined him. As they lay side by side, their hands were just barely touching, and both of them seemed like they were on the fence about making a move, so Kazuichi took the leap and laced them together. Clearly neither of them had any clue what they were doing, but it was a nice feeling. They didn't have to talk about it right then. Instead, they could just be in the moment, hand in hand under the stars. It was so peaceful that they wouldn't have remembered the killing game aspect. The torture they had witnessed made it a little hard to forget. But now, it was clear they had silently formed some form of pact with one another, to support each other until the very end of the line. After all, you can't just cheat death again and again with someone and forget about them the very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ashgjahdsgj this is dumb and slightly ooc but i hope that it was still ok! also comments mean the world to me so if you have anything to say pls don't hesitate!! <3


End file.
